


Threat Class

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick asks a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat Class

Fury looked up before Coulson even stepped into the office. "Question."

"I presume that forty two would not answer it," Coulson said with a serious face.

Fury opted to ignore the levity for the moment, even as he pushed back into his chair. "Why do I rate a noisy approach?" he asked, singular eye sharply appraising the other man.

"I prefer not to face your weaponry, sir. I give Agents Romanoff and Barton the same courtesy."

Fury snorted at that, but it was a better answer than some would have given. "I appreciate being in their league."

"Higher. More experience."


End file.
